


another farewell

by lgbtpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this for myself, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tears, because i love soft angst, finn doesn't want to lose his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpoe/pseuds/lgbtpoe
Summary: Finn knows Poe will pull through this mission. He always does. Poe Dameron is too damn sure of himself to get himself killed.But that doesn't make saying goodbye any easier.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	another farewell

Finn's throat burned. The lump at its base threatened to rise; it threatened to escape and let the tears he was forcing back spill onto Poe's chest. Finn clutched at any part of Poe that he could, desperate to take in his warmth and feel his heart beat, to breathe in time with him, to trace his silhouette with his fingertips so he didn't forget how all of Poe's soft edges felt under his touch. 

Finn's face was buried into Poe's chest, his arms around his waist, their legs tangled together. Poe rubbed circles into the small of Finn's back absentmindedly. His breaths were shallow and his pulse was rapid - Finn sensed that Poe was focused only on the mission ahead of him. He hadn't uttered a single word since Finn had woken him with a kiss on the forehead. Neither of them knew what they could say to lift the tension in the air; they were heavy with the reality that this could be the last time they would lie wrapped up in each other as morning sunlight spilled into their bedroom. 

They lay in silence, Finn savouring every brush of Poe's fingers against his back; every warm breath against the back of his neck. It felt like hours had passed; it was probably more like thirty minutes. Finn didn't think he could ever let go of Poe. Because he knew Poe had to go. General's orders. And there was nothing either of them could say or do to stop it.

Poe finally tore his eyes from the ceiling, pressing kisses into Finn's hair as he wriggled free from his grasp. He sat up and paused for a moment, perched on the edge of the bed, staring longingly at his hand which was still gripped by Finn's. 

Poe's voice cut through the air like a knife. "I'm sorry."

Finn's chest tightened. He didn't want Poe to be sorry. It wasn't his fault; it was his job. But Finn knew he couldn't say that without bursting into tears - all he could choke out was, "I know."

He lost his grasp on Poe's hand, letting him stand up, leaving him alone in bed. He watched Poe shuffle to the other end of the room and pull on his flight suit, then sleepily struggle to lace up his boots. His hair was wild, stray curls sticking out at all angles and hanging in front of his face, but he made no effort to tidy it. It would soon be stuffed into a helmet anyway.

Poe avoided Finn's gaze as he pottered around the room, and soon he was making for the door, itching to get to the hangar. The sooner he left, the sooner he could come back to Finn. His hand lingered on the doorknob. 

Finn watched him, his heart wrenching. _Don't let him leave like this_ , he thought. He scrambled out of bed, reaching out to take Poe's hand, but Poe was already turning away from the door. Then he was grabbing Finn by the waist, spinning him around and pinning him against the wall. They kissed with more passion; more desperation than they ever had before. Finn tugged at Poe's belt, pulling him closer until their hips were pressed together, the heat from Poe's body coursing through Finn's veins.

"I love you," Poe gasped, pulling their faces apart. Through sobs, and kisses, and pauses for breath, he repeated, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Tears glistened on his cheeks - on Finn's too - but they weren't tears of sadness, or grief, or worry. 

Finn loved Poe, and Poe loved him back, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a real short one! i lowkey wrote this for my own gratification because this is exactly how i headcanon finnpoe seeing each other off on missions lmao
> 
> if you made it to the end - thank you! i hope you enjoyed this lil angsty thing :-)


End file.
